drenwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Shields of the Royal Sun
Temple of Valo: the Five Shields of the Royal Sun An order dedicated to Valo, the god of Light & Strength, whose symbol is a nine-pointed sun resting on the top of a mountain, most commonly emblazoned on a shield. Members of all five shields tend to belong to the more Lawful Good side of the spectrum, though a Brass Sun is often more aligned with Chaotic Good, and the moral compass of the Obsidian Sunrise may shift more toward a Neutral alignment. . The Order of the Brass Sun The Allegiant - “In the midst of chaos, there is also order, an anchor in every storm.” They are the iron-fisted right hand of the Five Shields. There is no negotiating with evil, there is only a quick death. Discourse and discussion have their place in civilized society, but there is nothing civil about the Abyss and the Nine Hells. Such creatures are born of chaos and depravity and speak only in violence, a welcome conversation for any member of the Brass Sun. The more popular paths for Clerics are Forge and War, and most Paladins of the order have taken the Oath of Conquest. Occasionally a converted Fighter or Ranger will find their way into this Order. Known Members : '''Thozzek Lighthelm' (Dwarf Cleric, War Domain)'' . The Order of the Crimson Sun The Strident''' - “Chaos was the law of nature; order was the dream of man.”'' The most verbose of the Five Shields, The Order of the Crimson Sun are as unpredictable as they are dedicated. They wander off the beaten path to bring light to where others dare not tread. Taming the Wyld is a commendable pursuit, but to tame oneself is an adamant compulsion. The more popular paths for Clerics are Nature and Tempest, and most Paladins of the Order of the Crimson Sun have taken the Oath of the Ancients. Occasionally a converted Barbarian, Bard, or Druid will find their way into this Order. Known Members : '''Blinder Stormbringer' (Dwarf Cleric, Tempest Domain)'' . The Order of the Holy Apex ''The Immaculate - “The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.”'' Keepers of lore and knowledge through the ages, the Order of the Holy Apex are careful, meticulous planners who know there is as much to glean from the dusty archives as there is from a dusty mountain trail. Life without the pursuit of knowledge is a fruitless endeavor, but attainment without application is a wasted existence entirely. The more popular paths for Clerics are Arcana and Knowledge, and most Paladins of the Order have taken the Oath of the Crown. Occasionally a converted Wizard will find their way into this Order. Known Members : '''Elbereth' (Elf Cleric, Knowledge Domain)'' . The Order of the Obsidian Sunrise '''''The Reticent - “Actions, when in the pursuit of righteousness, should never necessitate justification.” If the Order of the Brass Sun is the iron-fisted right hand of the shield, the Order of the Obsidian Sunrise is an escamotage of the left, a shady sleight-of-hand to their shining glory. A little more willing to do “what needs to be done,” the Obsidian Sunrise are tolerated by most of (but not all) their brothers and sisters in the other Orders for the role they have to play. The more popular paths for Clerics are Death, Grave, and Trickery, and most Paladins of the Order have taken the Oath of Vengeance. Occasionally a converted Rogue or Warlock will find their way into this Order. Known Members : '''Kistrul Bloodbow' (Svirfneblin, Trickery Domain); Darvin Starag (Human Paladin, Vengeance Pact)'' . The Order of the Venerate Sun The Inveterate - “Nothing lasts, but nothing is ever truly lost.” Stick to the RAW of the ancient holy annals. The teachings and words of Valo were written with purposes beyond our own comprehension, and should be carried out to the letter, a beacon of hope and order through darkest ages past and yet to come. The more popular paths for Clerics are Life and Light, and most Paladins of the Order have taken either the Oath of Devotion or the Oath of Redemption. Occasionally a converted Monk or Sorcerer will find their way into this Order, though it is uncommon for these “outsiders” to ascend to the higher ranks of the organization. Known Members : '''Khoden Strongward' (Dwarf Cleric, Light Domain)''